Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are often equipped with one or more cameras. For example, electronic devices may be equipped with a front-facing camera, which is oriented to capture an image of a subject located near a side of the electronic device which includes the main display of the electronic device. Electronic devices may also be equipped with a rear facing camera, which is oriented to capture an image of a subject located near a side of the electronic device which does not include the main display of the electronic device.
Images captured by the cameras on the electronic device may often be susceptible to image blur. That is, the image may be blurred due to camera movements when capturing the image. For example, a user of the electronic device may inadvertently shake the camera when capturing an image, resulting in the image being blurred.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.